Shining Silver, Gracious Gold
by Spiritomber
Summary: My own telling of how I think Heart Gold and Soul Silver could've gone down in real life. There will be yaoi, hard yaoi, References to rape, hurt/comfort in later chapters. I suck at summaries, story is better than what I say.
1. And so it begins

**Hey guys, this is my first PreciousMetalShipping story, of course that means Gold and Silver! Now, I based this story off of how I played through HeartGold, so if you see some differences just now that I played diffrently. There will be Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Without further ado, let our story begin!**

* * *

**Gold's POV: **

It was finally happening, Professer Elm had chosen me to be a Dex holder! I had heard about Red and Blue, I knew that they had both been pokemon leuge Champion oh Kanto, and technically Johto. I wanted to be like them, and I was finally taking the first step towards becoming Leuge Champion! It would all start with an important decision however, who would be my starter? There were three to choose from; Totodile the Big Jaw pokemon, Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse pokemon, or Chikorita the Leaf pokemon? It was such a hard decision, but I still had time to decide. I would sleep on it, maybe that would help me make the decision...

*Tomorrow, early morning*

I ran out the door at top speed, heading straight for the pokemon lab. My decision had been made, and I was confident in it. Professer Elm wasn't back from his research in the nearby route, so I would have to wait for him. I decided that I would walk around the town, since it was "Dangerous" to go alone. I noticed that Lyra hadn't come out yet, well, I guess I could understand. I kept her awake late into the night, talking about pokemon until I snuck back home. I yawned, New Bark Town seemed so boring at times. That was when I noticed a red headed boy looking into one of the labs side windows. I snuck over there to see what had intrigued him so much. He hadn't noticed me yet, so I looked in through the window, when I saw the three starter pokemon I totally flipped.

"AWESOME! THOSE ARE THE THREE STARTERS! IT'S REALLY THEM!" I hollered, sending the red head about 5 feet into the air.

"Damn it! Who the hell are you?" He asked whipping around to face me. I was about to answer when a) I realized he didn't really want to know, and b) he wanted me gone. That was confirmed by his next words.

"Go away." He instructed shoving me away.

Now that kind of hurt. But I didn't have time to worry about it. I saw Prof. Elm going into his lab. Lyra following behind him, her Maril in tow. The time had come, I was going to get my starter today. I ran into the lab, ready to start my journey by choosing my starter pokemon. I was going to choose and get a move on as soon as possible.

I stared at the three pokemon before me. Totodile, Chikorita, and Cyndaquil. I had already made my choice, and there, right before Lyra and Professer Elm, I picked up the Pokemon that had appeared in my dream the night before. I held Chikorita over my head and looked at its smile. I couldn't help but smile back. This little guy was going to be my partner, my friend, and I was just fine with that. I was just about to leave before Prof. Elm's phone rang. After he got off, he ran towards me and asked me a big favor.

"Gold, I need you to go to my friend Mr. Pokemon's house. He told me that he has something amazing to share with me, a pokemon egg!" He shouted

I shit you not when I say I wanted to punch him. I mean, yes, I would do it. It just made me mad that my journey would have to wait until I finished the errand. I looked at Chikorita, she didn't seem to be bothered, she just wanted to go outside.

"Ok, Professer. I'll go get the egg." I promised

"Thank you Gold! Mr. Pokemon lives past Cherrygrove city. Please hurry!" he instructed. With that, I was off to pick up a mysterious egg that I was wasting my time for.

*Later on route 29*

I was tired, hungry, and sore. In the course of ten minutes, I had been attacked by 8 sentrets, 5 pidgeys, and 10 fucking Rattata. Blossom was getting tired as well. The nickname for Chikorita came to me shortly after we got on the route. I deemed it fit for her. Most people get clear of the route within mere moments. Because I was assaulted by more pokemon than necessary, It took me about 30 minutes. Then, finally, mercifully, I saw Cherrygrove city. I got Running Shoes from this old guy who was kinda creepy. I washed the shoes in a nearby body of water after he told me he had given me the same shoes he was wearing. I didn't look at his feet to see if he was telling the truth but, better safe then sorry.

After healing Blossom I went onward to Route 30. I saw trainers up ahead and nearly exploded with joy. Now I could test my skills against others. I approached them, ready to battle. Then the told me that I couldn't battle, because they were in the middle of one. I watched as the Rattata and Pidgey fought each other, no clear winner in sight. I had a feeling that they were both pretty weak. After which I asked where Mr. Pokemon's house was. They told me I had to go through the woods down another path. Well, whoopdie-fucking-doo. I had the chance to fight some slightly stronger pokemon, that was an upside at least.

I saw Mr. Pokemon's house up ahead and let loose a sigh of relief. I knocked on the door and was greeted by an old man with joy dancing in his eyes.

"YOU! You came for the egg correct?" He asked me, gettin' all up in my face.

"Yes sir. I'm here for the Professer." I told him

"Well, come in, come in!" He said. I walked in and sat down, he had quite a collection of items. He had an Ursaring statue, I know it was a statue because when I hit it, it felt like concrete. Thank god, for a second I thought that this story had taken a dark turn. Then I saw a Coo-coo clock that had a little Ho-Oh come out every hour. Weird.

Mr. Pokemon came back with a pokemon egg with red and blue triangles on it. It looked kinda cool actually. I was about to take it when I noticed and old man who I hadn't seen whe I first came in. He looked at Blossom with sliht awe, then turned to me.

"I see you raise your pokemon very well. You remind me of another young boy..." He trailed off for a moment then continued, "I'm Professer Oak, leading authority of Pokemon research in the Kanto region." He informed me.

"Wow, I've heard so much about you!" I said excited

He smiled at me, then noticed the pokedex I had gotten from professer Elm. I mean who doesn't get a pokedex when they choose their starter?

"So, you've begun your pokemon journey have you? Tell me, what is your name?" Oak asked

"My name is Gold, sir" I replied

"Well Gold! I have a request, please try your hardest to fill up your pokedex. There are many pokemon out there still waiting to be discovered, and I'm sure that with you as a Dex holder, they pages will be filled in no time." He said, giving me a pat on the back before leaving.

Afterwards, Mr. Pokemon gave me the egg and told me to hurry back to prfesser Elm. He healed up Blossom and sent us on our way. I was looking forward to heading back home actually, so I could get some pokeballs and tell my mom goodbye. But, no sooner had I stepped outside that my Pokegear phone rang. I picked up, seeing that it was professer Elm who was calling. I had almost forgotten that he gave me his number. When I answered, he sounded hectic and I knew that something was wrong.

"Gold, Gold! I need you back at the lab now! Oh, it's an emergency! How could this have happened? Gold, please hurry!"

He hung up, leaving me to wonder what had happened...

* * *

**Well, this is chapter one. I was debating wheter to use Crystal or Lyra, considering that the default name for the male protagonist in Heart Gold is Ethan. But I decided to Use Lyra, because I want to stick to the Heart Gold game Play. Now, imthinking about alternating chapters between Gold and SIlver. tell me what you think in the comments below plz:)**


	2. Look out world cuz' here I come!

Alright,** I've decided to post this chapter in an attempt to get more readers. I want to get five reviews (excluding my own) before chapter three comes out. This is where silver and gold meet, and yes, there will be a battle scene.**

**Silver: When do we get to the good, sexy times?**

**Gold: You seem eager**

**Zeph: Both of you be quiet. The yaoi starts around Goldenrod.**

**Silver & Gold: Buts that's so far away! Zeph: Don't care, I don't own anything!**

* * *

After I got that call from professor Elm, I knew that I needed to get back to the lab, ASAP. Blossom was running along beside me the whole way there. Several occasions occurred where the egg almost fell out of my bag and almost hit the ground. Blossom rescued it on all instances. I was running faster and faster, and was getting really angry.

"HOW MANY POKEMON CAN INHABIT ONE LITTLE ROUTE!" I yelled to the heavens as I beat the 12th Pidgey I had encountered in as many minutes. Cherry Grove city was straight ahead, I would finally get a chance to heal up. Blossom, from what I could tell had leveled up quite a lot, she was level 8 now, my pokedex told me so. She had learned Razor Leaf, so that was something to be proud of. When Nurse Joy handed back Blossom, I thanked her and walked out, and realized that I had LOST THE GOD-DAMN EGG! Ok, after I found that out I unleashed quite a few words of anger and hate, earning me a few glances from other people and trainers in the center.

Blossom was a little embarrassed now. I picked her up and went back outside to find the egg. Again, again with the abnormal amount of encounters! It took me forever to get even halfway in the route. I was about to give up and go back to professor Elm, when I saw the egg stuck in a Pidgey nest. I climbed up the tree ever so carefully. Hoping not to disturb the birds, I just needed the egg and then I could leave and go home. I shimmied up the tree and got to the nest. I carefully pulled the egg free and jumped down. It would have been perfect, except for one thing. A rattata that I had caught by surprise cried an incredibly loud shriek. Then I heard the birds waking up.

Now, I had thought it had been a pidgey nest. Turns out it was a Pidgeotto nest. Two of the birds flew out and locked onto me and Blossom. At this point I could only say one thing

"RUN BLOSSOM RUN!" I shouted as they dive-bombed us. They followed us all the way to Cherry Grove city. But they didn't stop there, the chased us to the route that leads to New Bark. I honestly thought that we wouldn't make it to home. If it came down to it, Blossom would have to fight, and she's weak to flying type attacks. I wouldn't make her go through that. I would chase them off myself if need be. I had already promised myself that I wouldn't push my Pokemon to much. The birds were almost upon us, and I prepared for the worst. However, I felt something change in the atmosphere.

A red-head was coming this way, but something about him made him quite intimidating. I actually was shocked to see the Pidgeotto fly off in fear. I looked at that guy, wanting to thank him, but he pointed at Blossom.

"You got a Pokemon from the lab? What a waste, someone like you is too weak to own a Pokemon." He said

Then I realized that I had seen that guy before. In front of the lab, he was the guy in front of the lab that had treated me like a total jerk. He had the nerve to say that I was too weak to own a Pokemon?!

"Do you even have one?!" I snapped at him

To respond, he threw out a cyndaquil. "As you can see, I do have a Pokemon. One that should prove to be quite powerful once he evolves." He said

"Well, I don't really care what you think. I'm good enough to have a Pokemon." I said

He smirked, "Oh really? Why don't we see who is the better trainer, here and now?" He asked. That smirk was so infuriating, so irritating, so cocky, so... so... sexy. Ok, I had to get that thought out of my head, yes, I'm gay, but this guy had just insulted me. I was going to defend my honor, even if this guy was sexy as fuck.

"Your on." I said getting up along with Blossom. We were ready to fight and the stage was set. The battle was about to begin, our first trainer battle, and we would come out on top

Blossom and Cyndaquil took their positions. Awaiting their masters orders. One would fall, one shall rise. Fire versus grass, and so it begins.

"Blossom, tackle now!" I called and smiled as I watched her charge at Cyndaquil. The fire mouse was sent flying upon impact. I watched as it regained its footing, awaiting the order to attack from his trainer.

"You nickname your Pokemon? That's just idiotic." The boy said, then gave his attack order, "Cyndaquil, use smokescreen!" he commanded and watched with a smirk as the smoke cloud enveloped Blossom. The move caught me by surprise, I had to be careful, I didn't know what level his Cyndaquil was, so I didn't know if it had any actual fried type attacks. Then something dawned on me, Chikorita and razor leaf now. I remembered learning in school that moves that share the same type as the Pokemon do increased damage! Razor leaf hade an increased chance of missing after smokescreen took effect, so I would have to wait until it cleared.

Eventually the smoke had dissipated enough to where I could see Cyndaquil and I gave Blossom the order to attack. "Use your Razor leaf!" I said and watched with glee as the leaves went flying at Pikachu's fire mouse counterpart. The hit, but it was clear they hadn't done anywhere close to the needed damage. I grit my teeth at the fact, then went into complete shock as he gave Cyndaquil its next order.

"Ember, do it." He said, and Cyndaquil responded by launching small fireballs at Blossom. She wasn't fast enough when it came to dodging, so she received the super effective move head on.

"Blossom no!" I called then flinched as Cyndaquil followed up with a tackle attack. Blossom was getting beat, I couldn't let her be defeated now. We had barely started our journey, we couldn't lose our first battle. I was considering calling Blossom back when she began to glow a brilliant shade of green, overgrown had taken effect.

Now I was excited, one because we still had a chance and two because that punk hadn't been expecting overgrown. Victory was in sight, and I was prepared to receive it. With that, issued the final attack order.

"Blossom, use razor leaf!" I said, and watched in awe as the leaves, which now glowed an incredibly bright shade of green, went speeding toward the pokemon. They made direct contact and sent the fire mouse flying. I jumped with joy when I saw that Cyndaquil was unable to battle.

The boy frowned, " Damn it, I got the wrong one." he said and looked at me.

"Listen, you got lucky, next time we fight ill be the winner." he growled brushed past me. I saw something fall to the ground, his trainer card. I picked it up and examined it, '_Silver, that's an odd name, no different than having a name like Gold.' I thought to myself._ Then Silver yanked the card out of my hands, he was totally flipping out.

"Damn it, give me back my trainer card. I can't believe that you saw my name." he growled and ran off. He was most definitely the cutest guy I had ever seen. Sure I was still mad at him, but I could work past that eventually. Silver would know my name soon. I ran back to New Bark town, and returned to the lab. There I learned that a CYNDAQUIL had been stolen. I thought back to my battle with Silver. Ok, now, after I had learned of the theft, this little exchange took place between me and the officer. I shit you not when I tell you that this was the most idiotic police officer I've ever met.

PO: "We're investigating a theft. Rule number 1: the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime! Oh my, then you must be, the criminal?"

Me: *oh brilliant deduction fuck-tard, I still the Pokemon, even though I already have a partner, and she isn't even the same species*

Then Lycra came in and shouted at the officer.

Lyra: "It wasn't Gold! I saw it all, a red-headed boy was looking into the lab!"

Me: "Yeah, I fought him to"

PO: "You did? Please, tell me the boys name so that we can arrest him

Me: _"I don't want to get Silver into trouble, I'm sure that I can get him to explain, even if he is an insufferable Douche-bag. _"Diamond, his name is Diamond."

PO:" Diamond? Very well, then the chase is on!"

I swear to Arceus that I if I'm not constantly surrounded by idiots, I'm dreaming. Silver, a sexy name for a sexy guy. I had a feeling he would be a good rival, and maybe a better lover. But that will have to wait for now. My journey finally begins, Violet City, here I come!

* * *

**Well, chapter two. I will settle even for just three comments, just something from different authors. People who read and follow this, Tel you friends to check out this story. Deadline is this upcoming Wednesday, if the story doesn't have any new comments, its officially dead. :) flames accepted**

**Gold: Zeph, you can't cancel us!**

**Silver Yeah, its only chapter two and its a new story, it will take awhile**

**Me: this tests my fans to see how much they support my stories. And if this doesn't work I'll make a different one.**

**All: Yeah, compromises always work!**


End file.
